<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Corner of The World by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188213">Our Corner of The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Hurt Derek, Physical hurt, Plane Crash, Whump, it's emotionally destroying, mark doesn't die, s8 ep24, so much whump, sorry lexie fans though, why did I write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since i watched the greys plane crash episode, i really wanted to rewrite it. so here you go. this is my spin on it. (and spoiler : mark doesn't die, but lexie does...) a lot of whump for derek because why not, hey? </p><p>Derek P.O.V</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The End Of The World (as we know it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written from Derek Shepherd's POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything is quiet when the world ends.</p><p>I don't remember much. Except for the fact I was falling, falling so fast I couldn't stop it.</p><p>Going.</p><p>Going.</p><p>Gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I am not dead.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am not dead. </p><p>My name is Derek Christopher Shepherd and I am not dead. I am breathing and I have a pulse. Both of which mean, I am not dead. </p><p>I do, however, know that the reason I am alive is because of the adrenaline. I will be dead in a matter of hours. But first I need to find my wife. </p><p>I stagger onto my feet. My hand is mangled and bloody and broken, and hurts like hell, but I cradle it in my other arm and everything starts feeling better. I wander across the woods, taking into deep gulps of air. I'm glad I'm going to die here. It's pretty. I look around and I feel weirdly peaceful. The birds are singing and the sun is shining and it's not like the worst day of my life just happened. It's weird how stuff like this works. </p><p>"DEREK!" </p><p>No. No. I'm dreaming. It's not real. Meredith is probably hurt. She's probably passed out somewhere. That wasn't her voice. </p><p>But my imagination takes me somewhere else. I think about seeing her again and hugging her and feeling loved again. I wander towards the sound. I can imagine how dumb I look. I keep tripping over twigs and sometimes even my feet. I have no coordination. I keep muttering stuff to myself, mostly along the lines of 'Mer'. </p><p>"DEREK!" </p><p>There it is again. Her voice. My Mer's voice. The Meredith who snores. The Meredith who looks so cute in pretty much anything. The Meredith who I love so much and I want to die next to. I don't want to die alone. I want her. I really, really want her. </p><p>The voices get louder and louder. I'm certain it's her now. The optimist in me is saying that's it her, it's definitly her. The realist is saying I'm dreaming. It's fake. It's a lie. I start walking up a hill and it takes all my energy to get to the top, but it'll all be worth it if Mer is there, right? Right? </p><p>I make it to the top without dying. My legs feel like giving in but I look around and search for Mer. Nothing. Maybe it was Cristina? Or Mark, it could've Mark. Maybe he's with Lexie. Maybe they've finally said they love each other. Or maybe it's Arizona. It could be any of them. But it's not. I'm alone. I feel like crying. So I do. I cry for a while. I'm going to die alone in the middle of the woods, and I didn't get to tell Meredith I loved her. I really love her. </p><p>I hear a rustle behind me. I turn to look, although it won't be anything. It is. The one time I didn't believe, it was. </p><p>Cristina and Meredith are standing there, staring at me. Meredith looks slightly worried. Slightly is an understatement. She looks scared. I guess I must look kinda crappy then. Cristina looks surprised to see me. I'm surprised to see them, to be honest. Meredith looks alright. Just a few scratches, and she's holding a stick, probably to support herself. I can't see a bad wound. I hope she's okay. Cristina has her arm in a sling, or at least the closest to a sling they could find in the woods. </p><p>I smile at them. </p><p>"Guys," I say, my voice croaking slightly. "I thought I heard you! I thought - I thought I was dreaming..." </p><p>Then I pass out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>